


For the modern times

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth Week (Fire Emblem), Dimitri centeric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though this is quite late, I wanted to write one shots for Dimileth week.First day: Modern au
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	For the modern times

Soon he will be finishing the university. Like real close, only one week left. The time passed so fast. Dimitri can recall the first day he entered Gareg Magg University. That was also the day he meet with Byleth, ace of fencing team. He was two year older than him, making Byleth his senior.

But that day was also the day he fallen in love with him. Until he meet with Byleth, Dimitri never believed the idea of falling in love at first sight. He remembering teasing Claude for falling love with cold emperor Edelgard. And now fate was punishing him for teasing Claude. İt almost seemed like goddess was on Claude's side. Three years ago with a blushing face that rivalled a tomato, Dimitri invited Byleth to a date. After that everything went so well still Dimitri wouldnt believe it. And thus Goddess was no longer at Claude's but his own.

But still it didnt saved him from Claude's teasing (now alongside of Edelgard who teased him as well) for an entire year. To be fair they were not only ones who teased him. Mercedes, Annette, Sylvain, Ashe, İngrid, Entire black eagles and most of golden deers (except for Marianne goddess bless her kind soul)

Next month he finally will take his fathers business, from Rodrigue. Orginally it was Rufus who was leading Blaiddyd but in the end he made really bad mistakes and went to jail. Dimitri knews he has to work hard for cleaning the name.

Most of students are working with their speeches, most not if all of them were excepting to hear their speeches. Dimitri already guessed what Edelgard and Claude's speeches. Claude is preparing one about racism and how its affecting Fodlan's relationship with other countries. Edelgard is... Dimitri sighed. İt was a strand that really knotted and even its ends reaching his business. She is preparing a speech about how Rhea and her politics are stopping Fodlan from moving foward. This is a belief that Claude shared with her as well.

Blaiddyd gained power at Fodlan because of Rhea herself. İn a sense he owned a lot of things to Rhea. Rhea was always nice to him however he meeted her when he was young and for only a few times. But at the politics Rhea was a merciless person and she always made sure her ways happened. This was one of points she made at a meeting three days ago.

His speech is poverty of Fodlan and how its affects the entire country. As a solution he will present a wellfare program. He written most of speech, only needing to add ending part. Thats the part where he is stuck for a while... What he can say for his friends that supported him at his worst?

He thinks about his friends and their words to him. Feeling motivated again Dimitri starts to work on his speech again.


End file.
